villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Destroyer is a minor antagonist in Thor. He is an enchanted, automated Asgardian weapon used primarily to guard the Weapon's Vault of Asgard. It eventually falls into Loki's hands and is used to destroy the remains of Thor. Thor History The Destroyer was a powerful guard of Asgard used to protect the Weapon's Vault. It got under Loki's command and was used to destroy Thor. Attack on New Mexico When the Destroyer itself arrived on New Mexico, Thor's current location, it went on a rampage destroying part of New Mexico, it defeated few S.H.I.E.L.D agents and vehicles, but made it's attack on N.M. Thor, however was still a "human" and was protected by his Asgardians Warriors who attempted to bring him back to Asgard. At one point, a spear went through the Destroyer, but it made zero damage and kept trying to destroy Thor. He then meets the real Thor himself and Thor asks to stop. Loki, the controller of The Destroyer, however, chose to whack Thor instead. With the help of Heimdall, Asgard's gatekeeper, Thor turned back into a god and defeated the Destroyer with his hammer, Mjolnir. The Destroyer is currently in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers While not as powerful as the comic version, nonetheless, the Destroyer is one of the most powerful non-living weapons in the MCU. The Destroyer operates at the behest of whomever holds Gungnir, the Asgardian ruler's spear, and can therefore be used for good or for evil depending on who sits on the throne. It can also therefore be stopped by an attack on its vulnerable master. The Destroyer was programmed solely for battle and destruction. *'Strength:' The Destroyer's large size and construction gives it a formidable physical power, enough to bat away a car hurled at it with apparent ease and swat Thor back several feet with one hit (although Thor was temporarily human at the time). *'Durability:' The Destroyer was constructed of alien materials that makes it highly resistant to damage. Even when pierced by an Asgardian lance it was able to continue functioning and remove it from its body and showed no signs of damage from it. *'Energy Blast:' The Destroyer contains Odinforce that can be unleashed through an aperture in its head. When it does this, part of the facial structure retracts downward into the lower face and the energy discharge lances out the orange-white beam. The touch of this beam was enough to blast a car to pieces or vaporize a living being. At full power, it nearly devastated half of a town. *'''Retrograde Positioning: '''The Destroyer is able to move its armor pieces so that it faces the opposite way without turning around; its back side becomes its front side and vice versa. This was used when Lady Sif drove a lance through its back and the Destroyer positions itself to blast her. Gallery destroyer (24).jpg destroyer (6).jpg destroyer (10).jpg destroyer (16).jpg destroyer (20).jpg|The Destroyer's energy beam destroyer (19).jpg Destroyer 1_db1e5a7ed1.jpg destroyer15 (1).jpg destroyer15 a(2).jpg destroyer765.jpg Destroyer878.jpg destroyer-luma-01.jpg DestroyerMaquette_05.jpg destroyer-maquette-glowing-eyes.jpg destroyerShieldthorgun10d.jpg|The Destroyer Gun Category:Thor Villains Category:Pawns Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Avengers Villains Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Marvel Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Servant of Hero Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Guardians Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Villains